


Это только временно

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Пока Аниссина ждет противоядия от яда Винкоттов, Гвендаль обустраивает Гюнтеру новое спальное место





	Это только временно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temporary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424490) by Iapetus (iapetusneume/liquid_emerald). 



– Гвендаль!  
Мазоку дернулся и заозирался в поисках возможных путей бегства. Не нашел. В целом, в данный момент ему можно было и не сбегать, но старые привычки умирают с трудом.  
Поэтому она легко его нагнала: он всего лишь свернул за угол. Настенный гобелен чуть колыхнулся, когда она прошла мимо.  
– Гвендаль, тебя ищет его величество.  
Гвендаль на миг нахмурился, затем кивнул. Аниссина бы не стала ловить его по всему замку из-за простого вызова. Они вместе двинулись обратно, в том направлении, откуда она пришла.  
– Дух Гюнтера уже полностью стабилизировался, – сообщила Аниссина. – Я думала, у него уйдет гораздо больше времени, чтобы научиться контролировать новое тело, но он такой упрямый! И, похоже, в этом маленьком теле все его склонности только увеличились.  
– Гюнтер – отличный советчик и превосходный боец, – заметил Гвендаль. – Уверен, его дух, вынужденно занявший столь малую площадь, будет активно выражать именно эти качества. – Правда, пока что эти качества придали Гюнтеру способность стрелять лазером из глаз и умение летать. Многие уже жаловались на непомерный объем восстановительных работ, потребовавшийся после повторного появления крошечной куклы-Гюнтера. Гвендаль подумал, что после такого Гюнтера определенно нельзя назвать милым.  
Кукла странно на него воздействовала еще с тех пор, как Аниссина сотворила это временное тело. Вскоре после пробуждения Гюнтера в этом теле он краем глаза заметил довольную усмешку на лице Аниссины – когда все искали укрытие, пока Гюнтер открывал в себе новые силы. Он знал, что Аниссина что-то задумала и что он не зря считает ее самой жестокой женщиной на свете. Остальные, похоже, этого так и не поняли.  
– Хм, какая интересная идея! Я тут подумала, а что если мы поместим в куклу дух его величества... – Этот взгляд Гвендаль тоже знал и внезапно заволновался за короля.  
– Возможно, это будет куда разрушительнее, чем ты думаешь, особенно если в короле в таком состоянии вдруг проснется Мао. – От этих слов гобелен слева от Гвендаля задрожал.  
– Ты прав! О, а если... – Внезапно перед мысленным взором Гвендаля появился образ мао, командующего армией куклогюнтеров. От такого кошмары ему были обеспечены на пару недель вперед.

***

  
– Спасибо тебе огромное, – сказал Гюнтер.  
Дверь за ними закрылась, щелкнул замок, и Гвендаль потер переносицу. Его одолевала ноющая головная боль, грозящая испортить ему всю ночь, не давая заснуть.  
– Пустяки, – отмахнулся Гвендаль, – могу себе представить, какой большой кажется тебе в таком состоянии твоя спальня.  
– А его величество отказал мне, когда я предложил охранять его всю ночь! Не то чтобы я сомневался в боевых навыках Вольфрама, но...  
– Если в его спальне расположится весь совет, его величество вообще не уснет. А твои навыки лучше применить где-нибудь еще, – Гюнтер внимательно оглядел полки шкафов. Гюнтер завертел головой:  
– Расположиться в его спальне? В его спальне?! Да как ты мог предположить такую возмутительную вещь! – голос Гюнтера-куклы был еще одним новшеством, к которому Гвендаль никак не мог привыкнуть. На секунду кукла опустилась ему на плечо, и Гвендаль мог поклясться, что чувствует жар от раскрасневшихся кукольных щек. – Но, конечно, я сделаю все, о чем ни попросит его величество. А ты разве нет?  
Гвендаль отвернулся и не стал отвечать на вопрос, иначе Гюнтер полез бы в драку.  
– Гюнтер, я не смогу приготовить тебе постель, если ты так и будешь носиться туда-сюда, – буркнул он, затем взял корзину, куда обычно складывал вязание, и бережно – даже, можно сказать, с любовью, – вынул все игрушки и расставил их по идеально чистому столу.  
– О! Прости. Ты что-то придумал?  
– Если так уж хочешь поиграть в «чужой среди своих», то и окружение должно быть соответствующим, – он положил несколько игрушек обратно в корзину. Пчеломишка удостоилась чести лежать сверху; ее он закончил совсем недавно.  
Когда Гюнтер надолго затих, Гвендаль удивился. Он мельком глянул на куклу и увидел, что та улыбается. Гвендаль почувствовал, как горят его щеки – этого он точно не ожидал. На какой-то миг он представил, каково бы это было – ощущать рядом с собой настоящее тело Гюнтера, а не куклу, и порадовался тусклому свету спальни.  
Внезапно передумав, Гвендаль достал из корзины большинство игрушек и положил их на свободную подушку на своей постели. Гюнтеру будет удобно и без них.  
– Это все равно только временно, – быстро сказал он, – пока ты не вернешься в свое тело.  
На этот раз он был даже рад, что не слышит привычного голоса Гюнтера, когда тот тоненько отозвался: «Разумеется».


End file.
